Sunset
by ShaynainShambles
Summary: It is Sam's birthday and Dean has the most romantic plan to make his Sammy happy on his special day.    Warnings: Wincest, romance, schmoop


Word Prompt: Sunset

Warnings: Wincest, romance, schmoop

* * *

><p>Sunset<p>

To Sam, it is the classic Hollywood romance movie ending. The couple, hand in hand, sauntering together on the beach, a golden halo lighting up both of their faces in a beautiful, ethereal glow as the sun slowly sets over the horizon.

To Dean, it is nothing but a cliché, which ends with too much sand in their shoes and the dirty taste of sea salt lodged against his tongue.

But today is Sam's day, and so Dean lets his brother drag him around like an overexcited, adorable, cuddly puppy without a word against him. Not that he won't mock his girly brother in the morning for the entire day's worth of chick-flick moments. But, for now, the day is Sam's.

The morning started off unusually, but well for the brothers. Having decided to take a day-long break from hunting for Sam's birthday, the boys actually managed to sleep for more than three hours before having to wake up for a salt-and-burn. And luckily, holding one another close to their chests, to each other's heart, kept the demons of dreams at bay.

By the time the boys roused from their slumber, the sun had risen high into the sky, the afternoon upon them.

Stifling a yawn as he crawled out from under the covers, Sam beginning to attempt the same, Dean softly halted his brother's movement with a light kiss, then pressed him back onto the pillows where he remained, a curious gleam in hazel eyes. Dean pulled away and offered a smile to answer Sam's look before gracefully finding his footing on the floor and bounding off for the kitchenette that the boys had decided to splurge on.

As Dean rummaged in the fridge, pulling out the meal that he had covered and hidden the night before, Sam took the moment to appreciate the light filtering through the blinds, casting their glow on his brother's toned, sun-kissed chest.

Soon, Dean was walking through the light's path, a tray of still-covered food in hand, until he returned to his side of the bed; hazel eyes following Dean with each movement he made. Dean carefully handled the tray so that he could crawl back under the covers and snuggle against Sam, like he knew his brother loved. Dean lay the tray on both of their laps and pulled the cloth off of the food.

A gasp of surprise broke the silence in the room as Sam took in the tray of his favorite foods.

"Like it?" Dean nervously asked.

His answer was given n the form of a soft kiss to his temple, then a tipping of his chin in Sam's direction and the grace of smiling lips upon his own.

"Thank you, Dean," Sam whispered into his brother's ear before turning back to the food, "This is wonderful."

Abashed, Dean mumbled, "It's nothing. Enjoy, Sammy."

Dean picked up the fork, speared a piece of Sam's favorite fruit, and brought it to his brother's lips which opened to take in the fruit. The moment that juice touched his tongue, a moan escaped.

Dean released a teasing chuckle at his brother's expense before a partially full mouth tried to exclaim, "Jerk," which only made him laugh harder.

Sam pouted after he swallowed the fruit and gently swat at his brother's arm in annoyance.

"Sorry, Sammy, but that was too perfect."

"Oh, shut up, Dean," despite the annoyed tone, a bright smile and lit eyes adorned his face.

Dean smiled and once again took the fork in hard, ready to get another piece of fruit for Sam, when his hand was stopped.

"Share with me?" Sam asked, bangs hiding hazel eyes and the rosy tint that Dean knew decorated Sam's cheeks.

Dean changed tactics, brought the fruit to his own mouth, swirling his tongue around it, knowing that Sam was fixated, before bringing half of it inside. He brought his mouth to Sam's who opened his in response, biting into the half of the fruit hanging outside of his lips before giving Dean a peck then pulling back to finish his chewing, moaning more as the heavenly fruit juices that the boys seldom were allowed slid across his tongue.

Breakfast continued like this, Dean and Sam sharing fresh fruit, and oatmeal, and all of the delicacies that Sam barely had the opportunity to enjoy living on the road.

The food was followed by a half an hour of the boys simply lying against one another, enjoying the presence and whispered nothings and endearments between them.

However, as the clock on the nightstand began to blink two o'clock, Dean began to pull himself out of bed before sauntering to the other side to help his brother stand.

Jokingly, Sam announced, "I may be a year older, De, but I'm not decrepit,"

"Not yet," Dean sniggered, which earned him a bitch-face and a playful punch to the arm.

When he calmed down, Dean told Sam to go shower and get dressed, which he did with a questioning look in his eyes. But Dean just smiled and waved him in the direction of the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door was closed, Dean began his preparations, pulling on relatively nice clothing, slacks and a button down, top three buttons undone, that he knows drives Sam crazy, before diving into the locked drawer on the nightstand and pulling out a small, black velvet box. As the shower shut off, Dean hastily shoved the box into his pocket before turning in the direction of the bathroom, awaiting his brother's exit.

Within moments, a freshly cleaned Sam, hair towel-dried yet still slightly damp, clad in black slacks that accentuated his mile-long legs, a pale blue button down, and a black blazer, emerged, steam left over from the shower practically clinging to Sam.

Dean offered his hand to Sam who took it gratefully in his own, a grand smile and dimples never leaving his face after noticing what Dean was wearing. Using their interlocked fingers as leverage, Sam pulled Dean to him, using his free hand to tilt Dean's head up to meet his, before kissing his older brother soundly on the lips until, all too soon, the lack of air became too much.

Both boys, smiling like crazy, began to walk towards the door, Dean slightly leading the way, allowing him room to pull open the door for Sam before rejoining him, fingers interlaced once more, locking the door behind them.

Sam and Dean slowly walked to the Impala, just enjoying the moment together. Upon arriving, Dean pulled open the passenger door, Sam playfully rolling his eyes at his brother's antics, before getting in himself.

Dean put the car into the ignition and, rather than the mullet rock that Sam merely endures, modern music wafts through the Impala's speakers.

Sam turns, surprised towards his brother.

"What?" Dean questions.

Not wanting to admit his true shock at his "non-chick-flick" brother's chick-flick moment, Sam stutters out, "N-nothing," a moment hesitation, then, "Thank you," and a smile lights Sam's face and eyes.

After this exchange, a comfortable silence hangs in the air.

Sam allows Dean to drive without question, knowing that his brother has a destination in mind that he would not share, even if Sam begged.

An half an hour later, or so, Dean rolls into a parking spot in front of a colossal and exquisite building.

"Welcome to the largest bookstore in the United States, Sammy. In other words, your home."

A million watt smile blossoms across Sam's lips as he peeks across Dean, through the Impala's windows, at the building before him, before settling his gaze upon the man before him.

Sam unbuckles his seat belt, then leans forward, hands and arms slithering their way around Dean's neck, pulling him closer, before whispering against his brother's lips, "This is my home, Dean. Right here. With you. But thank you," before leaning in and catching Dean's breath in a soul-searing kiss.

Dean, despite not wanting to end it, pulls back, and breathlessly teases, "So, want to go inside, college boy?"

The nerdy smile returns to Sam's face as he almost trips over himself trying to get out of the Impala.

Dean follows his brother who is practically skipping into the front doors of the bookstore at a much slower pace.

Once inside, Dean knows that Sam could spend forever reading and researching the most random of books, but Dean has his phone set for three hours. Enough for Sam to get much of his browsing and buying out of the way and to get to the next part of Plan: Sammy's Birthday with time to spare.

As Sam rummages and hunts down whatever it is college boys want, Dean sits, reading magazine after magazine, bored, but not wanting to be too far from his Sammy.

Soon, Dean's phone is blaring his classic rock as his alarm goes off, earning him a few glares from shoppers.

He goes to collect his younger brother whose arms are piled high with books from hunting to young adult fiction, which earns him an amused snort from Dean.

"Ready to pay?" Dean questions.

"Yeah," Sam begins, "Yeah, just, let me choose the most important few."

"Don't worry about it, Sammy. It's your day. Get them all," Dean insists.

Sam reasons, "No way, we don't have the money for that."

"Yeah, Sammy, we do."

"How?" Sam demands.

"Pulled an extra few hustles a few towns ago," reassures Dean. "I've had this planned. I knew you and your college brain couldn't resist getting a few extra additions to your already enormous library."

Sam hesitates for a while, still debating on which books he thinks are most important when Dean swiftly pulls them away from Sam, tongue peaking out for a moment, before pulling it back it and bounding off for the cashier.

"What are you, seven?" Sam whispers to himself, chuckling at his older brother's behavior.

Paying takes a surprisingly small amount of time, and still on schedule, the boys are back in the Impala for another half an hour before pulling into the relatively empty parking lot in front of the Art and Culture Museum before them.

Once realizing where they were, Sam exclaims, "Dean, seriously? You hate art museums even more than you hate bookstores. We can go somewhere else!"

Dean just smiles and looks to Sam, "I may not love it, Sammy, but I love you and I love seeing you happy. And I know that this culture stuff makes you happy. So, let's go," then unbuckles himself, opens the car door, and walks to Sam's side, holding out his hand in an offering as Sam shyly takes it.

"Thanks, De."

"Of course, Sammy," Dean replies before kissing his brother's cheek. "Besides, I hear they have amazing burgers at the food joint here."

Sam lets out a bark of laughter before dragging his brother inside, smile playing at the corners of his lips.

When they enter the doors of the museum, Dean brings Sam's hand to his lips, letting them graze the skin, before releasing Sam's palm to fall at his side.

"I have a few things to take care of. Can you meet me at the astronomy center in an hour?" Dean asks.

"You're not staying with me?" Sam startles.

"You know me, Sammy-boy, museums aren't my thing."

"Y-yeah, I guess so," somewhat dejected, Sam turns around and walks off to the closest exhibit, hoping his brother does not realize his disappointment, but being the older brother that he is, Dean does notice.

"It will be worth it, Sammy," Dean whispers to himself, "trust me," before rushing off to the astronomy center to prepare.

An hour passes and Sam saunters into the room, definitely in a better mood than when he left, but still a bit upset. Dean hopes that what awaits him more than makes up for him disappearing for the past hour.

It takes Sam a few moments before he begins to hear classical melodies wafting through the room and looks up from his shoes to realize where he is and what is around him. But once he does, Sam's eyes widen and marvel at the beauty before him.

The astronomy center is completely dark save for hundred if not thousands of stars-like lights that are glowing like candles and the illuminated ball of light that is obviously meant to be the moon shining its rays into the center of the room where a table for two, covered in a cloth table cloth, candles, flower petals, and plates with Sam's salad and Dean's burger beautifully arranged.

As Sam stands in a stupor, Dean walks to his side, grasps Sam's hand tightly in his and leads his brother to his seat, pulling the chair out for him before moving to his own.

Sam, still shocked at everything before him takes a moment to join Dean at the table, but when purposefully coughs, Sam sits.

Breaking the dream-state of the dinner, Dean, being Dean, loudly says, "Sammy, c'mon, I'm starved!"

And with that, the stupor is broken, although, Sam's amazement, wonder, and appreciation is not. However, he does pick up his fork and begins his meal.

Conversation flows throughout the entire dinner, yet not once breaching any argumentative or work-related subjects, until both dinner and dessert have been finished at which point a companionable silence broken only by the background music hums pleasantly in their ears.

Knowing that the last part of the evening will be beginning soon, Dean smiles and gracefully pulls himself from his chair, Sam following.

As Sam grabs Dean's hand, he asks, "So, what now, De?"

Dean just looks to Sam, a hidden smile playing at his lips, before walking out of the museum, thanking the workers who allowed everything to happen, and taking Sam down the steps outside of the museum that lead to the beach below.

Again, Sam marvels at the sight before him; the gorgeous, calm ocean shimmering in the colorful light of sunset, while Dean nervously marvels at the sight that is his Sammy. His perfect brother and lover.

Sam turns to the look at the unusually quiet Dean, a concerned glint in hazel eyes as jade eyes anxiously watch their shoes and a hand toys with something inside of Dean's pocket.

Breaking the stillness, Sam lifts Dean's chin, forcing his brother to look into his eyes and worries, "Is everything alright, Dean? You know you can tell me anything?"

Nervously, still playing with the box in his pocket, Dean stutters, "Y-yeah, Sammy."

Sam's forehead scrunches as his worry increases.

"Dean?"

Dean takes a deep breath before slowly kneeling on the ground, beneath him, simultaneously pulling out the box, but shielding it from Sam's view.

"Dean?" Sam asks again.

"P-please Sammy. Ju-just let me get this all out, okay?" Dean pleads.

A hesitant nod is his only response, and so Dean begins, "Sammy, I love you. More than anything. You are my reason for living. W-without you, I would have given up this life so long ago. I would go through hell and back for you. I _have _gone through hell and back for you. But what really made it hell, what made it so painful, was not the torture that I had to endure nor the torture I dished out. It was being away from you. It was the heartbreak that I felt when I couldn't find solace in your arms. When I couldn't find home in your kisses. When I couldn't be with you.

And I never want to experience that ever again. I can't. I cannot live without you, Sammy. My Sammy.

You are my brother. My lover. My protector. The one I protect. Without you, I am nothing...

And I know that...that we're brothers and we already share the same blood and the same last name and that we could not actually, you know, get married. But Sammy, I want to offer you a promise. No, not a promise, a vow. I have loved, love, and will continue love you eternally and stay with you for as long as you'll have me."

Hands shaking, Dean pulls the box out and opens it; the two matching silver bands glinting in light of the sunset.

Sam, with tears streaming down his faces, kneels down to Dean's level, holds his gaze, hazel into jade, and cups the hands holding the rings.

Trying to speak around the sobs that threaten to erupt, "I-I love you, Dean...You have no idea how much. I could never let you go. I could never be without you. Those four months that you were gone...I could barely eat. Move. Breathe. Anything. Without you. It was the most difficult thing I had ever had to face. Letting you go. Letting you down. Disappointing you. I was so close to just ending it...But you came back to me. Like you always do. You've never let me go and I never want you to, just like I never want to let you go. I love you, De. You've been everything to me since...forever.

You might not believe me, but I have memories of when I was a baby. Of you holding me in my crib and as I got older of you protecting me. Of feeding me. Or playing with me. Everything. All my happiest memories are of you, Dean. And they still are. And they always will be. I never want to be without you. I promise, no, vow, that I have loved you, love you, and will forever love you."

Tears are cascading down both boys' faces, as their bring their lips closer and closer together until they meet in a heated, passionate, love-filled kiss that neither ever wants to separate from. But them, still trapped between them, clutching at the rings that are digging into their chests remind them.

They boys pull apart, but only as far as they have to let each brother take the other's ring and slip it onto their lover and brother's hand.

Smiles light both of their faces and they kiss once more, the velvet box falling, forgotten on the sand between them, as their arms wrap around each other, pulling the other closer, not wanting to let go.

But soon, the need for air becomes too great and a beautiful sunset, the future, awaits them.

They clutch at each other's hand, the lifeline and love grounding them to the earth, and walk along the beach, basking in the joy and peace and perfection of their love.

Sam sees this as the perfect ending.

Dean had thought it would be cliché, but, he figures he could learn to like it. So long as Sam is beside him, that is.


End file.
